Big Brother 6
The sixth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "The Final Destination" premiered on September 15, 2013 and concluded on September 30, 2013. Julia Skinner was crowned the winner by a vote of 6-3 against runner-up Steven Tracy. Skinner is currently the youngest HouseGuest to win Big Brother. Skinner also holds the record for the most HoH wins (5) and most PoV wins (6) in a season. Following their appearence on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuest Carissa Williams returned in Big Brother 10 as a candidate to return to the house by a viewer vote to enter. Williams received the most vote to enter out of the women and was allowed to enter; she went on to place 16th. Kara Hernandez and Lukas Harper later returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13, where they placed 17th and 16th respectively. Format See Season 1 format As the name of the season implies, the twist involves a similarity to "Death's List" from the Final Destination series. There will be three nominees, much like in Big Brother 2. However, the third nominee will be determined by the order of placement in the first Head of Household competition (last place to first place). If that nominee survives the vote or wins the Power of Veto, the list will move on to the next person eliminated. The third nominee will receive one automatic vote in each eviction. If an evicted HouseGuest was not the third nominee, the next third nominee would be the HouseGuest who fell off after the HouseGuest who was last evicted. After the end of the list is reached, the list will return to the beginning. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that seventeen HouseGuests will be moving in to the Big Brother House. Have-Nots The List This is the order of placement in the first Head of Household competition, which has an involvement in the third nominee. More spots will be revealed as the season progresses. Once the full list is revealed, the twist would come to an end (it would also end after the final seven eviction). Voting Bold indicates that the HouseGuest was nominated via "The List". Notes 1: As Head of Household, Julia had to select the four Have-Nots for the week. 2: The HouseGuest nominated via "The List" receives one extra vote to evict during each eviction. 3: In the Day 8 Head of Household competition, the HouseGuests were split into five teams. The team that places last will be the Have-Nots for the week, while the winning team will decide who among them will win Head of Household while the other members of that team are immune from nominations for the week. 4: During the endurance Head of Household competition on Day 36, the first three HouseGuests to fall off would receive three prizes: $10,000 (Julia), immunity (Josh), and the power to select the four Have-Nots for the week (Aubrey). 5: Week 6 was a double eviction week. Following Kara's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 6: During the Day 43 Endurance Head of Household competition following the double eviction episode, the first three HouseGuests to fall off would become the have-nots for the week. 7: As Head of Household, Lukas voted to break the tie on Day 71. 8: Week 10 was a double eviction week. Following Tarik's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Before Julia announced her nominees, it was revealed that "The List" has ceased from that night onward, meaning that there will be only two nominees per week. 9: During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.